


Perfect Eyes

by marvelaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Steve is in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: For a long time, my body and the way I look have interfered with the way I live my life. I haven’t been to the beach in years, shorts are a thing of the past and I have never worn a tight shirt in fear of what might show. The fear of what people would think dictates my actions. Once I joined the Avengers, all my insecurities were amplified. Seeing the way Natasha and Wanda looked only made me feel worse about myself and my body.





	Perfect Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This was written a long time ago, which is why its so bad, but I'm re-posting all over my work from tumblr to here. Don't worry some of it is actually good.

For a long time, my body and the way I look have interfered with the way I live my life. I haven’t been to the beach in years, shorts are a thing of the past and I have never worn a tight shirt in fear of what might show. The fear of what people would think dictates my actions. Once I joined the Avengers, all my insecurities were amplified. Seeing the way Natasha and Wanda looked only made me feel worse about myself and my body.

Meeting Steve was probably one of the best moments of my life. He saw directly through all my insecurities and saw the best in me. A couple weeks later, he asked me out and we’ve been dating ever since.

Now, I’m standing in front of a mirror in Steve and my shared room. I stand in just my bra and panties with my outfit for the day laid on the unmade bed. I pull at the rolls of fat and skin that coat my stomach and pinch the cellulite on my thighs. I watch as my arms jiggle with the flabby skin that covers them. Tears fill my eyes as I look and my heavy build.

Why can’t I be pretty like Nat and Wanda? Dangerous thoughts storm through my head, what if I just cut off all the fat? What if Steve leaves me because I don’t fit the perfect girlfriend mold that Sharon has? All these what ifs tumble through my head at rapid speeds. The tears that were waiting in my eyes begin to fall at the thought of losing Steve.

All of a sudden the door to our room opens with Steve talking nearly a mile a minute.

“Hey babe, so I found this new park over by that coffee shop we used to go to and I thought it would be cool if we went today.” As Steve looks up, he could see my puffy eyes and red face. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asks with his perfect mouth and his perfect eyes staring into mine.

“Why are you even with me? I’m so ugly and fat and you’re this perfect angel! I mean come on Steve! Why are you even pretending to like what you see when you look at me! Hell, I don’t even like that!” I yell angrily as I attempt to get my clothes on.

“Whoa! Y/N none of that is true you are gorgeous and I love what I see when I look at you!” Steve exclaims. He grabs my hands with his and gently rubs the backs of them with his thumbs.

“I don’t look like you, you’re so handsome and fit and I’m just some slob.” I cry out as Steve pulls me to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Y/N, listen to me, I love you because you are amazingly beautiful and kind and funny and my life would be awful if you weren’t in it! And you are literally the neatest person I have ever seen! You are no slob, you are perfect!” Steve says.

“Thank you Steve.” I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“Now come on let’s head to that park.” Steve says, pulling me up and out of our room.

*Later that day (Nighttime 8ish)*  
Steve and I are sitting out on the balcony of the Avenger's tower with a cooler of beers in between us. I finish my third bottle as Steve finishes his fourth. I’m a little tipsy and I get up and start to sway to the music that isn’t playing. Steve just laughs and gets up with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts swaying with me. The moment is truly hilarious considering how sober Steve is and how unsober I am. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. We continue to sway in this position for what feels like hours.

“Thank you Steve.” I slur softly, almost falling asleep until his chest rumbled with laughter.

“For what sweetheart?” He whispers as he places a kiss on my forehead.

“For being you.” I say, looking into his perfect eyes, only this time I realize that he is looking right back into mine.

“Your eyes are perfect Y/N.” Steve says with love laced into the words. I giggle and hiccup, my cheeks turning pink as I blush. I hide my heated face in Steve’s warm shirt.

“I’m tired Stevie.” I slur into his chest.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.” He says as he lifts me into his arms. I rest my heavy head on his shoulder, and for the first time in a while, I felt as though that war between my body and my mind came to a standstill. I am happy with my life.

Steve lays me down on the bed and then quickly goes to the other side and lays down as well. I scoot myself closer to him and he presses his warm chest to my back. His body against mine fills me with a peaceful joy. He wraps an arm around my waist and snuggles his head into my shoulder.

“Goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
